


My Girl

by angrybirdcr



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soft!Chris Evans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Chris reveals to the world that you are his girl with a sweet tweet and a song.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Reader, Chris Evans & You, Chris Evans x You, Chris Evans x reader - Relationship, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Kudos: 56





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t claim to know Chris Evans, his family, close friends or any of his acquaintances. Nor do I have any personal inside knowledge of his private life. This is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters.**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like, comment and/or reblog. Thank You!**
> 
> This fic was inspired by the song My Girl by Dylan Scott

He slowly opened his eyes to be met with the most wonderful sight for him, you lying naked on his arms. He loved to wake up like that, tangled legs and you on his chest with your disheveled sex hair and his love marks on the neck. Branding you as his for the world to know. Nobody had ever made him feel like you did, nobody had completed him like you did, nobody owned his heart like you did. Just last night he had taken you for dinner at your favorite place and spent an indescribable passion filled love making night. But dreams are always cut short and his phone buzzing on the nightstand broke the spell. He swiftly moves you around to rest on his pillow, a proud smirk filling his heart watching you cuddle against it, as he took the call downstairs 

“Morning Meg! What’s up?” His cheerful voice soon deflated by the worrying tone on Meghan’s words 

“Did you see the news? Please tell me that you at least checked the email I sent you?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t, I haven’t. We had a long night and just woke up. What’s the fuzz about?” He furrowed his eyebrows and pinched the bridge of his nose in concern

“They know Chris, I tried to stop them from publishing it but it was already leaked. Everyone knows about your relationship. They got you together going out of the restaurant last night. I’m sorry” As her words sink in, he ruffled his already messed up hair. 

“It’s ok Meg.”

“Are you sure? Cuz’ last time we talked about this you weren’t ready to go public yet”

“We weren’t, we aren’t… but we’ve talked about it. She had agreed to go public soon. That’s why we were out in the first place, we are moving on so it’s a logical step”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that things are sailing for you. So, I guess that your agreement will have to be set in place sooner than expected then. Still, do you want me to do something about it? We can still push this back for a little while if you want” Years of working with her, Chris already knew the inner workings of what push it back truly meant. There was no way that he was making you go through “she’s just a friend” farce for the sake of him.

“Don’t...I'll take care of it” He says with a voice full of confidence 

“How? Please tell me that you’re not going to do anything crazy?”

“No, I won’t, so relax. The time has come so I’ll do so on my own terms.” With that and a polite farewell he walks back upstairs. Mesmerized by the sight of you still tightly hugging his pillow, the soft bed sheets had moved dangerously low, giving him a perfect view of the top of your bum. He smirked at the thoughts that crossed his mind, yet he pulled in the reins and held in the beast. He softly walks around you writing a sweet note on a post it and setting it next to you. He quickly pulls a t-shirt and a pair of sweats on leaving the bedroom again. Anxiety spikes up on him, scared of what you reaction will be when you wake up to the news of your face all over the place, he felt an overpowering need to protect you. He rests his head and hands on the counter as he meditates on his life with you.

The way your face looks in the morning with no makeup on but just its natural glow

The way you treated your family and how close you were with them, how much his family took you in as one of their own

The way your eyes always sparkled when you played with his niece and nephews. He could only imagine how gorgeous you would look one day all round and glowing pregnant with his child, he actually envisioned himself forming a family with you

And whatnot to say about how spiritual and present you always were. You both shared that deep emotional connection and lifestyles, living in the moment and shush up your brains. Always thankful of the blessings you received

You were HIS girl

Pride filled his heart

At that moment he knew what needed to be done. Your feelings were above everything else. He pulls out the phone from his pocket quickly tipping a Tweet with an ear-to-ear smile on before finally leave the house

Some days you were still in awe that you had won America’s hottest bachelor’s heart. It was easy to love him but for him to love you back? You never imagined it to be possible. You had seen his interviews probably a million times and you always sigh in love when you heard him talk about being a romantic but watching him being so in person was something out of this world. You lazily open your eyes after failing to feel his warmth below you. You deeply inhale his manly musky scent when your hand reaches a note

“Good Morning Beautiful! I’ll be back soon, wait for me in bed”

A big smile adorned your face at his gesture. He never left without letting you know where he would be at. You stretch in bed reaching for your phone to find out that you forgot to plug it in. How could you remember when you had his lips sucking on your neck’s weak spot?

You lazily stand up picking up Chris’ shirt from the floor, quickly plug in your device to charge it and make your way to the bathroom to freshen up. You wash your face with your favorite face foam, you hand brush your hair and pull it up in a messy bun and finally v¿brush your teeth. You take a once over look at the mirror and happy with the results you walk back into the room. The incessant buzzing of your phone alerting you of a thousand missed notifications.

You seat on the edge of the bed to look at them, your eyes going wide as saucers when your face is on the front covers of tabloids. “Is this Chris Evans new lady love?”, “America’s Hero’s heart taken?” “Love is in the air for Cap?” and more cringy titles all joined by a picture of you sitting on the passenger’s seat of Chris’ car. Your heart made flips, you felt bile rising up in fear. You talked about this but you weren’t ready to do this so soon and definitely not this way.

Your nerves get the best of you and soon you find yourself pacing back and forth towards the kitchen. Taking a water bottle from the fridge you try to cool down only to be bombarded by 100’s of other unread texts. Your face goes white when you look at the first one on the list

“Gurl! Did you see Chris’ Tweet? Yo out girl!”

Your best friend’s words called up your attention. Right then you see it, “Chris Evans mentioned you on a Tweet”

You look at the Tweet with happy tears on your eyes, then you click on the link. The catchy lyrics blasting on the air

Yeah that's my girl  
In the passenger seat, windows down dancing around  
Causin' a scene, that's my girl

You’re overwhelmed with emotions attentively listening to the lyrics of the song. Tears brim your eyes, your hand above your heart. You’re so enthralled into it that you don’t hear the door open nor his steps towards you

“What’s wrong baby?” Chris’ worried voice rings on your ears, his hands quickly engulfing you into a tight warm embrace. You don’t reply, you just held into his neck tight, crying into his chest to your heart’s content. “Hey, hey… talk to me babe” Then it hits him “Oh, honey. I’m sorry. Meg tried her best but she couldn’t stop them from publishing it...” You push yourself slightly apart from him, resting a finger on his lips

“Shush… What are you talking about?” You smile through the tears making him give you a puzzled look, then he listens to the background

Oh, my girl  
Yeah, that's my girl

It all falls into place...

“You saw the Tweet” His gorgeous smile making the butterflies go crazy in your belly

“I did”

“Is that why you’re crying?” HIs hands now softly resting on your hips

“These are happy tears” You cup his stumble-covered jaw into your soft hands, caressing him with the tenderness pouring straight from your heart 

“I thought that you were freaked out or something” He sighs in relief, resting his forehead on yours, peppering soft feather like kisses on your cheeks, reaching to your neck inhaling your scent

“Nop...I thought that I wasn’t ready but the way that you did it...you truly are a real romantic Mr. Evans” You smirk against him, seductively running your hand up and down his perfectly toned chest “I love you Chris”

“Is that my shirt that you’re wearing?” His eyes a deeper shade of blue

“The one and only” You return the shivers kissing his earlobe “I guess that we’re official now?” You breath on his ear

“We’ve always been sweetheart!” His grip deliciously tightens around you, and you squeal as he suddenly sways you around the room. “There won’t any other after you, you’re it for me. I love you” He hugs you impossibly closer, pulling you up, your legs around his waist. He kisses you with all he got, all remains of fear or anxiety long gone and replaced by the burning passion cursing through your body, a fiery love and earth shattering caresses.

As you reached your bedroom again, an anxiety filled morning turned into a long session of sweet love making, showing each other what the other meant, a slow worshipping and demanding branding. 

His kisses trailing from your neck to the valley of your breasts to the sensitive navel area. His delicate but calculated motions giving you amazing mind blowing pleasure. Your hands tangled on his hair as you recovered the air on your lungs and your heart beat lowered down from its dangerous high. He devilishly smirks your way reigniting the fire on your core, you don’t miss a beat in returning the favor and making him see stars too, his grunts and moans of pleasure filling up every corner of the room. The high temperature of the space rising by the second, the open demonstration of your ties strengthening with every touch and whispered I love yous. 

He was yours…  
&  
You were his...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
